The present invention relates to a surgical retractor for separating in flaps in the body surface or in a massive organ for exposing body parts in considerable depth.
Surgical retractors are fundamental tools in the surgeon criative universe. The approach of working with long and narrow flaps of tissue constitutes laborious and tiresome work. One major difficulty is that the prior devices are unable to adequately expose the depth of a long and narrow flap made in body tissue. When one uses hooks, the flap collapses in depth with loss of the undermining level and difficult hemostasy. When one uses a malleable or laminar retractor the undermining is irregular without a very clear view. Besides, they are non ergonomic, demanding a manual effort to sustain them in position. The result is a change in the thickness of the flap with risk of vascular damage and slough of the flap.